The present disclosure relates generally to communication schemes between devices in a communication network. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to enabling devices to communicate with each other while using power efficiently.
Numerous electronic devices are now capable of connecting to wireless networks. In some instances, the electronic devices communicate between each other using a mesh network. As such, one electronic device may send data to another electronic device by relaying the data via intermediate electronic devices. Although relaying data between electronic devices is a useful way to communicate between devices, power may not be used efficiently by the electronic devices when transmitting and receiving data between each other.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.